Thirst
by Cameo and the Hallelujah's
Summary: A dry chuckle followed after her, a bone-chilling sound, that didn't even seem like it belonged in this realm. [KaguraSessho-Maru]
1. Look Alike?

'Ello, fair readers! 'Tis I, Cam, with another story. I know most people (whom reviewed) are waiting (impatiently?) for another chapter or Heads Up 7 Up, and I will post another, but I guess I'm waiting for some inspiration. I'm sure one day soon I'll pop up with another chapter. Until then, enjoy my newest fic.

I I

Rated: **R**, for explicit scenes and coarse language.

Paired: Kagura and Sessho-Maru

Thirst

_Cameô and the Hallelujah's_

I I

CHAPTER ONE: LOOK-ALIKE?

The trembling wench beneath him in the highest point of heaven, was nothing. Just another to satiate him. He didn't know her, hadn't spoken to her for even five minutes, before instinct had drugged him. And now there was the grunting and squealing, arching and tightly closed eyes. Before it was all over. The woman fell limp in his grasp, and he dropped her onto the cement, tongue darting out to clean the blood from his lips. He stared at the woman, an insane grin on his lips, large canines in view, and put his hand on the side of the woman's face. Seemingly lightly tracing the side of her face, a trickle of blood sliding down her temple proved otherwise.

"You were good," he mumbled to the lifeless woman, a hint of laughter on his voice. Sucking lightly on his finger, he stood. Withdrawing a tissue from his pocket, he cleaned off said finger, and walked away.

I I

Throwing the keys to her apartment on the table, she stretched languidly, walking to her balcony. She shed her coat on the way, and pushed open the sliding glass door. The warm breeze lightly spread the curtain, as she stared into the city-lights. Most were on 24/7, clubs, other apartments, stores. This was the city that never slept, New York. The city with big job opportunities to those with the right talent.

The wind tickled the ends of her skirt and hair. Too bad she didn't have much talent - according to the New Yorkers, that is - because now she had the lowly job of stacking boxes at the local supermarket. Well, it wasn't that bad, it could've been worse. She could've gotten into prostitution, or something like that. She sighed and let the curtain fall back, hiding the city from view - the way she liked it. "I need some wine..." she muttered to herself.

"Going to offer me some, Kagura?" came the amused voice from behind her. She yipped and spun around, ruby eyes widened partially. Until she realized who the shadowed figure was.

"Not after you scared me to death like that, I'm not." she retorted, turning and beginning her stalk towards the kitchen. A dry chuckle followed after her, a bone-chilling sound, that didn't even seem like it belonged in this realm. A black coat fell to the ground, following suit of Kagura's earlier. He followed her in soundlessly, silver strands of hair brushing his mid-back.

"Kagura," he stated, making her stop in her tracks.

"What is it, Inu-Yasha?" she could practically see his smirk, telling her she needn't ask, because she knew why he spoke to her. She nervously held her hands on her stomach. "Not tonight, I still need to make dinner, wash the clothes, and..." she felt his arms encircle her waist, his own, slender fingers encircling her clenched ones, and relaxing them. Her stomach flitted to and fro, as she felt his lips touch her shoulder, his fangs graze her skin...

"Later," he commanded softly.

"Inu-Yasha..." she said softly, trying to steer around the whole ordeal.

"Kagura." he warned, his fangs tightening their lock. She winced. "I need blood to keep my sanity, you know that. And you're right here, always in these revealing outfits, your neck bare. I could use you, you know that. And you agreed to the price. You let me stay here, knowing my condition, telling me my price for not just killing you on the spot was fine with you,"

"But, I said when I was ready for that price, I'd - "

"It's been long enough." she sighed, giving in.

"Alright..." he nodded his approval.

"You've learned the art to giving in. Don't worry, this will only hurt for a moment..."

I I

Small blue-birds flitted about the field, twittering pleasantly and singing their happiness. Kagura watched them all silently, leaning against a tree. Her arms were wrapped about her stomach, a deep pain settling inside her. Reflecting on last night, I'm not quite sure I should've let Inu-Yasha in. I mean, wouldn't it be -

THUNK.

A soccor ball hit her square on her forehead, and fell right into her lap. "What the...?"

"Hey you, give back the ball," a boy from their soccor team (at Hin University) ordered annoyedly. She gave the ball a blank stare, not yet recovered from the smack to her head. "Hey! The ball!" the boy advanced on her, but a cool and sturdy hand stopped him in his tracks.

"Hiten, you need not yell. Might as well apologise," through the haze of her thoughts, Kagura stared into golden eyes. Her own widened and she jumped up, the ball falling to the ground.

"What're you doing here, Inu-Yasha?" the boy's eyes narrowed into slits, and she realized - too late - that it was not Inu-Yasha. Her eyes hardened, and the two earned a hmmph from her, before she fled the field.

"Huh," stated Hiten. "Man, how weird was that?" His gaze following the fleeing woman, the other boy frowned, the rest of his face emotionless. And instead of answering the confused Hiten, he turned and walked back to the other players. "Hey, wait up, Sessho-Maru!"

I I

"Inu-Yasha, I'm home!" called Kagura as she stepped over the threshold. Truth be told, she'd forgotten all about the night before, and was all for questioning him about his look-alike.

"About time. I'm starving!" came the quip from a kitchen chair. Kagura plopped down opposite him.

"I met your look-alike today," she stated. Inu-Yasha looked skeptical. (Side note: Inu-Yasha has two different moods - one is his normal, and other his blood-lust-induced.)

"I have a look-alike? Feh. I had a brother, once, but he has no idea where I am!"

"Suppose I found him, then?" Inu-Yasha leaned back and scratched his chin thoughtfully, a cute trait which Kagura found amusing. "Suppose your brother - one year my senior - was at my very school." Inu-Yasha shrugged nonchalontly.

"Not like we ever got along, or anything." Kagura chuckled.

"Well, he sure as hell looks like you," then the night before came flooding back, and she inched her chair away. Inu-Yasha raised an eyebrow.

"Kagura?"

"D-Dinner, then?" she stood and hurried to the kitchen, dragging out two frozen dinners from the freezer, leaving Inu-Yasha quite confused.

I I

Sessho-Maru threw the tennis ball up and down with his good arm, lying on the comforter of his bed. Stopping the tiresome activity, he rested his hand down on his stomach, reflecting. That woman called me Inu-Yasha, my annoying half-brother who I lost track of years ago. So she must know him. I wonder, is she another one of the women he uses to satiate his need, little by little? Hn. I'll have to question her tomorrow, at school.

He dropped the tennis ball on the ground, reached over his arm-cast and flicked off the light, falling back onto the springy mattress.

"Tomorrow, I will find out where my half-brother resides."

I I

Like, no like? Review so I can find out!

Cam.


	2. It Makes No Difference

* * *

Here I am, cramps and all, aiming to write another chapter, hopefully with as much appreciation as the first chapter gained. Thank you all for coming and reviewing. I'm sure the story will get better as it progresses, as I've never been good with beginnings. Up until one lonely review; no one has asked what Inu-Yasha truly is. Suprising, but I'm fairly glad that everyone seems to understand I don't really _want_ to reveal it yet, as it will reveal itself. Thank you all again for reading, I'll answer everyone later.

I I

Rated: **M**, for explicit scenes and coarse language.

Paired: Kagura and Sessho-Maru.

Thirst

_Cameô and the Hallelujah's_

I I

CHAPTER TWO: IT MAKES NO DIFFERENCE

Softly, as to not wake the sleeping man on the couch, Kagura made her exit through the front door, grabbing her purse along the way. It was a dreary morning, dark, forboding clouds overcasting the deft gray sky. Through puddles and sleet Kagura walked on her way to school, her brow creased, her blood-red eyes listless as she stared into her reflection. Her ebony hair was messy, not in the usual, dignified hairstyle it was usually. Her lips were caked with red lickstick, and the humid air and misty streets had smeared her mascara and eyeliner.

Her top lip curled derisively, and she gave a rather harsh blow to the cement. "I look like a prostitute," she scowled, and tensed as she heard flat footsteps come up behind her. She whirled, a flimsy, not-well-trained punch aiming for whoever had startled her. Caught effectively, she once again gazed up into the curious, but at the same time well-hooded eyes of Sessho-Maru. She growled, and snatched her hand back with a glare. "Do you always sneak up on girls on the street?" With barely contained amusement, Sessho-Maru made a flippant remark:

"Only when they're standing on the side of the street, getting soaked by cars driving by." Kagura held her scowl, making no move. Sessho-Maru became impatient. "Come, I need to speak with you." he walked into a rather upkept apartment building, which actually looked rather upstanding to Kagura. Tentatively, she followed, glancing at her feet, which were making muddy footprints on the clean red carpet. Everything around her was dark red, with specks of gold furnishings and paintings. Sessho-Maru waited, albeit annoyedly, by the elevator, which Kagura seemed to be avoiding as she stared, tranfixed, at all the seemingly-pricy paintings and furniture. "Well?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming, jeez..." the apartment owner seemed wary, and stepped forwards to speak with Sessho-Maru.

"Sir...this is a very good building, we do not allow--"

"Hookers?" he stated, in more of a question than an answer. The man shifted, then nodded, his stiff gray hair not moving a strand out of place. "She's not, she's my guest,"

"So sorry, sir." stepping back, he allowed the annoyed Kagura into the elevator. The elevator also had plush red carpeting, but mirrors that seemed to turn into themselves gave Kagura a rather unnerving view of her very unspectacular appearance beside the collected Sessho-Maru.

"We're skipping school, you know." Sessho-Maru grunted in reply, his calm demaneur becoming tiresome to Kagura. "Skipping school! We could get into major trouble,"

"I am not a fool, Kagura." she stepped back, glaring at him through her eyelashes.

"You know my name. How? I mean, I know yours because you're the star of the soccor team, but I'm just--"

"A nobody?" Kind of unnerving, really. How he seemed to finish other's sentances. She simply nodded, deceitful red eyes scouring his face for a hint of emotion, but for only a split second.  
The elevator made a faint "ding", and Kagura noted they had reached the top floor. "So, you live on the top floor, huh?" without answering, Sessho-Maru started to walk away. "Hey! It's rude not to answer someone's questions!"

"Only when the answer isn't apparant, in this situation, it need not be asked." so, fuming, Kagura followed him in a huff. Does he _live_ off making people mad? She questioned herself, boring holes into his basck with her vision.

I I

It was five minutes later they had gotten into Sessho-Maru's apartment, put down their jackets, and gotten relateively comfortable. For another few, Sessho-Maru just sat there, giving her a very penetrating look. Finally after moments, Kagura snapped at him: "What?"  
"Where is my half-brother?"

I I

Inu-Yasha awoke to the sound of an insistant telephone, which would _not_ cease its tireable ringing. Rolling over, he grabbed the portable, pushed the talk button, and answered sleepily. "Hello?" he yawned, scratching his cheek with one clawed finger.

"This is Hin University calling, I'm looking for Kagura Jung?" Inu-Yasha sat up quickly, this disturbing revelation shocking him into forced-wake.

"She's not at school?" fumbling with his socks, Inu-Yasha managed to yank them on, and start pacing the cold, tiled floor. He felt like a caged animal, for he wasn't supposed to really leave the apartment. And he really couldn't when he was on the phone.

"No, sir. She wasn't in."

"Uh, um, hold on." Racing to her room, he went to check if she'd slept in, but she wasn't there. He knew he couldn't just say, "she isn't here" and hang up, so he played the part of her protector, and made up an excuse. "She's sick today, I just woke up...I'm her...cousin...staying here. Inu Jung. I just woke up, and she told me she's not feeling well. So, uh, bye..." he hung up immediately, before grabbing his jacket, and nearly jumping into his shoes. He didn't even bother with his shoelaces as he bolted out the door.

Kagura's gone! She could be hurt somewhere, _dead_, lying in an alleyway rotting! His heartbeat sped up until he could hear it pounding in his ears, and he followed her faint scent all the way to an expensive apartment building. His heart dropped. Could she be prostituting her body for money? He knew they were short on it, but that was no way to get it! He ducked into the building, and ran to the front desk.

"May I help you, sir?"

"Yes, actually," Inu-Yasha strained, sounding hurried and scared. "Did a pretty girl come in here? Black hair, red eyes, long coat?"

"Indeed, she's on the eighth floor, room 763."

It didn't take Inu-Yasha long to get there, and he found the room unlocked, door open. "Kagura!" he yelped, running into the room. The first one he spotted was Kagura, turned towards him with a suprised expression. "Where the Hell were you? The school phoned, and I thought you might be dead! I--" it was then he spotted a white-haired, golden-eyed man sitting on the couch, one elegant eyebrow poised high on his face. "_Sessho-Maru?_"

I I

I decided to end it there, y'know, build up to the moment of their meeting. I've decided to insert this whole love-triangle thing between brothers. Inu-Yasha likes Kagura, Kagura was starting to like Inu-Yasha, but then Sessho-Maru enters. And, just to inform, Kagome will enter next chapter.

I I

Reviews Answered:

**Cured Monk**, thank you for the compliment. Read on, hope you liked this chapter. (P.S. Thanks for being the _first_ to review!)  
**pao-tits**, I have updated. Indeed.  
**Inu-midoriko**, glad to hear it was a joke, and not real.  
**Mo Mo**, hehe, Mo Mo, nice name. Thank you for liking the story so far.  
**Blackjewel6666**, wow, lots on 6's. I hope this chapter was up soon enough for ya.  
**Sophie-chan**, only "okay"? Aw. I was so looking forward to a really good review from a person with chan at the end of their name. Thanks anyway!  
**Chrissy E E**, you'll see.-sneaky smile-

P.S. I really need a beta-reader, so if anyone would like to beta, email me.

I I

I look forward to reviews from all of you in the future!  
Cam.

* * *


End file.
